Silver Teardrops
by eternalwhiteiris
Summary: We all know the story of the Silver Milleneum... but it always seems like certain parts are missing, doesn't it? And everyone has their own personal idea of what those parts are. This is mine. Please R+R!!!
1. Introduction Please go to sleep!

__

Two children around the age of six run around in long white pajamas, like crazy ghosts with bright red hair. They giggle and squeal in their high pitched voices as they run around their mom.

She is a tall women with auburn hair, with violet eyes that looks at each of her children with pure, untouchable love. In her arms a chubby baby plays contentedly with the buttons of her shirt.

She bends to carry to bed a three-year old girl who had already drifted off to sleep on the couch.

"Come on my babies. You should be asleep too."

"Yeah! An' we're not tired yet!"

They pout with indignation as they also yawn with the exhaustion of a busy day.

"Tell us a story."

"Yeah, yeah! A story!"

The infant laughs as his siblings jump up and down in excitement. They knew their mother is the greatest story-teller of the time. The sleeping little girl mumbles contentedly as her mom covers her with a blanket.

"Okay... lay down. This takes place long before you were born. Way back when the universe was a much different one than we know now..."


	2. Chapter 1 Daughter of the Moon, Son of...

In the peace of the glorious Silver Millennium, the wonderful Queen Serenity had created a universe free from war and hate using the blessed Ginzuishou. For two centuries, the Moon Kingdom ruled wisely over the tranquility of the planets of Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

Years passed with not a blemish. The peace and long life created by the Ginzinshou and maintained by Queen Serenity also created happiness through friendliness. And the kindness, grace, and sheer beauty of Queen Serenity was seen throughout the universe. She had smooth, milky white skin, eyes as pure blue as the night sky, and silver hair with the beauty of the silver Moon Herself. But one kingdom under the Moon felt differently.

It was the kingdom of the Sun. The power of the Holy Ginzinshou reached over the sun, and unlike how we see it now, then it was the Moon that gave light to the Sun. And the Sun despised that. 

The elderly King of the Sun knew that it was almost his time, almost time for him to leave this world. Although the Ginzinshou promised an extended life, it cannot provide immortality. If only the King could have seen that. 

A long and wonderful relationship with his wife had recently ended with her death. She died peacefully, but he couldn't stand it. The fact that he couldn't stand was that he always wanted a daughter, but his wife only had one child. 

A boy. A beautiful, strong boy, but a boy nonetheless. This young boy with hair the color of the very Sun itself in all of Her glory, with eyes that sparkled like every star in the surrounding skies, and a head always turned towards the Moon in admiration and wonder. After the death of the Queen, he was reluctantly crowned Prince and first heir in line to the thrown. But he was still ignored.

Near death and sheer stubbornness of the King caused him to believe that if he owned the Ginzinshou, he could make his life right again. He thought he could use it to bring his blessed wife back to bear him a daughter, and also reverse his death. He didn't mean anything bad, never once did he think that the absence of the Ginzinshou might cause the world to fall into ruins, he just wanted his wife back. So he sent all of his best people to the Moon to retrieve it for him.

And young Prince Sol felt the opposite. Although he was only seventeen, he already possessed infinite wisdom. Adding to his wisdom, his life was plagued with visions of impending destruction. He saw exactly what would happen if the Ginzinshou was stolen from Queen Serenity's hands, and would do anything needed to stop it from becoming reality.

He snuck onto the ship. 

Guards, fighters, and diplomats of all sorts poured in through the front doors of the Palace, demanding at once to see the Queen. But the people of the Moon feared for her safety, and for the safety of the Moon, for she had no heir, so they hid her to keep her safe. In all of the chaos, noone noticed a slender golden-haired boy sneaking onto the balcony of the Queen's own room.

He slipped silently into her bedroom where she sat at the edge of a windowsill. He had been inside the room for less then a few seconds when she turned around. He sees her and is awe-struck.

He fell in love.

His entire sense of being tumbled dizzily for a few seconds, but a few seconds were more than enough.

He was caught.

The view of the unbelievable Queen faded into the distance as he was dragged roughly away. He was thought to be one of her attackers! With this realization dawned on him, he stopped resisting force and just went along calmly. He wasn't sure where they were dragging him or what they would do to him, but he isn't afraid. He knows of his own innocence, and even now he will still be able to get his message across. 


	3. Chapter 2 A Holy bond

"Stop!" Queen Serenity called to her guards to release the prisoner. Reluctantly, they did.

She approaches him standing tall and proud. Her very presence seemed to dispel his fear and replace it with respect. He stood tall as well.

Bowing deeply, the guards left.

He bows deeply out of respect. She curtsies in return. His whole story spewed out.

Very soon the King hears of his plan's failure due to his son, and set off immediately for the Moon.

Prince Sol, being seventeen, and Queen Serenity being ageless, and both being beautiful, kind, and wise, formed a perfect couple. All who looked upon them believed so, and the Queen begins to love the Prince as much as he does her.

The King disobeyed all of the doctors' orders to stay in bed, and instead he traveled to the Imperial Silver Palace himself.

What he saw he would never have been able to forget.

His son, the one he never liked simply because he was male, and the most gorgeous and powerful being in the known universe, were kissing. And not just a short peck on the check, deep, passionate kisses. He would kiss her, wrapping his arms around her, and she would kiss right back! It was like they already were a couple that has stood together through the test of time.

He was stunned. The boy he thought was a good-for-nothing had fallen in love with the Queen, but that wasn't the part that surprised him. Thousands of people have thought they loved her. The part that was surprising was that she loved him back.

It was too much for his weakened condition at this time. He passed out.

It was months before he woke up, and during that time his son cared for him with a love that he himself had never felt. Also during that time the love between Queen Serenity and Prince Sol grew and grew.

After he awoke, the power of the Ginzinshou speed his healing until he was stronger than ever before. And it was then that they asked for his blessing.

He passed out again.

_ I don't think I have to say that they did receive his blessing. Every kingdom in the entire Silver Millennium began preparing for the most spectacular wedding in the history of creation: A bond between the Sun and the Moon._

A year passed by so slowly, even with the business of wedding preparations, but after what seemed like decades of waiting, it was time.

Time for their Marriage!

Prince Sol stood at the end of the aisle glowing like the very sun. Love and pride had transformed him from a boy who was naturally handsome but so often overlooked due to lack of care, to the heartthrob of every lady who had ever looked upon him. He beamed in pride as his gorgeous bride appeared at the end of the aisle.

The beauty, peace and grace that normally surrounded her so blissfully strong had been heightened be weeks of love and care. A bouquet of pure white lilies perched daintily in her hands. She glides up the aisle as the music plays.

The wedding had begun!


	4. Chapter 3 Short periods of exitement

A young girl with sparkling sea-green eyes and pale blonde hair began to walk up the aisle. She fingered the velvety petals while looking back to make sure her Queen was indeed following. As soon as she is sure of her following, she giggled lightly and began skipping. She smiles at the audience as she tosses the soft lilies over them.

When she reaches the flower strewn bridge, she turns once more to make sure Queen Serenity was behind her.

And she was. Her gentle hand stroked the soft blonde hair of the sweet flowergirl, and glided lovingly to Prince Sol. Her Prince.

Her eyes meet his. His meet her. Both sparkle with a new-found radiance.

The silver symbol of the Moon glimmers on her forehead, and almost in response the gold symbol of the Sun on his own forehead glows.

Their hands lock together.

* Of course it was a glorious, wonderful wedding. And when they kissed as man and wife, and the kingdoms of the Sun and of the Moon were united by Holy Matrimony, a glow of the kind that had never been seen before engulfed even areas outside the areas usually touched by the Moon's light. Not one person went untouched.

Diseases were cured; tears were turned to laughter; even dead flowers bloomed; all darkness was destroyed by a pure, clear, white light.

And 10 months went by filled with happiness.*

The pale haired flowergirl from their wedding ran through the halls of the Palace, this time with six other young girls running beside her. She was cloaked in a pale yellow dress and two bright orange jewels sat on her forehead and neck. A large white cat strolled calmly near her feet.

Three other young girls gripped tightly on her hands and swung their arms in unison.

One had extremely long raven-black hair and wore a strappy pale pink dress with deep red jewels on her forehead and neck. Even at her young age she seemed to possess exotic beauty and unheard-of wisdom. Two black crows hovered behind her.

One had thick brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a green ribbon. She seemed to tower over all of the others in height and strength, but noone was bugged by that or scared by her since they all knew she was gentle. She wore a long pale green gown, and her jewels were pink. A small brown fuzzy owl perched asleep on her shoulder.

One of them had very short deep blue hair and even deeper blue eyes. She wore a short pale blue dress and her jewels were also blue. She cradled in her arms a soft brown puppy.

Behind the group of little, giggling girls, three more girls strode. But these girls were older, darker, and seemed to keep to themselves.

. Two of them walked very close to one another, one with a teal-blue gown and the other with a teal-green gown. The one in a teal-blue gown had short boyish blonde hair and a muscular build, while the one in teal-green had long wavy green hair and a very feminine body. Both wore matching gold hoops in their ears.

And in the very back of them all was one girl. It was hard to be sure of her age, maybe somewhere around fifteen. But her eyes and the way she held herself radiated wisdom far beyond that age. Her hair was dark green, almost black, and done up in a simple bun, her dress was very simple and all black, and she wore no jewels at all. However, she did carry several ornate keys on a chain around her waist. What looked like the largest key of all was held in her right hand and studded in blood-red garnets and ashen opals.

Despite their many differences, they each quickly made their way to Queen Serenity and King Sol's chamber, where a bigger event than even the wedding was currently under way!

__

"What's going on Mama?"

"Keep listening and you'll find out.


	5. Chapter 4 Children and memories

A piercing cry rang through the air. Soon an even higher pitched cry joined it.

The seven girls burst through the door just then.

Every mouth opens in a mixture of awe, admiration, wonder, amazement, and a little bit of disgust. Queen Serenity lay on her soft white bed, looking pale with exhaustion, yet smiling with pure happiness. A doctor stood by smiling with the knowledge of a job very well done. King Sol beamed with untouchable pride as in his arms laid two red and screaming newborns.

__

"She had babies! Right, Mama?"

"Two?"

"Yes. Two twin babies. A boy and a girl. Can I finish now?"

"He he... a boy and a girl twins like us."

The doctor took the two newborn babies, cleaned them, cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped them carefully with the blankets hand made by several friends for them. After this they were handed back to the proud mother and father.

Both mother and father shared a short but passionate kiss between them and kissed the foreheads of their children.

It was then that a moan of disgust about the "gross kissing" sounded from the other side of the room as the girls. Five young boys stood with King Sol's father watching this all!

"Father!" as would be expected, King Sol was quite taken aback.

His father's condition was still deteriorating, and now he walked with a cane, but he was alive, and now he smiled at his son. He took his son's hands and held them tightly. No words were necessary, his eyes said it all. He stroked the silverish hair of the baby boy and kissed the holy mark of the Sun on his tiny forehead. Then he reached for the baby girl.

He held her tenderly and gazed in admiration at her. She gurgled with happiness in his shaking arms and the mark of the Moon glowed from underneath her golden hair.

"She looks so much like you. I've been thinking so much lately. And I was wrong. You were a wonderful child, and it shouldn't have mattered to me what you looked like or what gender you were, you are my child. I have very little time to make it to you now, I only wish you find it in your heart to forgive a stupid old man such as myself. I am at peace now." he pauses briefly to catch his breath, "What is her name?"

"Serenity. Like her mother." King Sol's eyes began to fill with tears.

"And the beautiful boy?"

"Sol. Like his father." Queen Serenity slowly pulled herself upright and took the old man's hands in hers.

He looked at her with a twinkle noone who had ever known him had ever seen before. "You are my daughter now. And you are my son, my boy. My child. These strapping young boys are for my grandson; I hope they can do for him what I was unable to give to you, Sol." with that he left.


	6. Chapter 5 Protection

Four of the young boys wore a white shirt and white slacks with a colored design, but the fifth wore a blood red one-piece suit. He also had blood red eyes and was bald. But he stood by himself. The four in white stepped forward.

One by one they bowed.

The first to bow had a navy colored swirl shaped design on the front on his shirt and two powder blue crystals on each shoulder. He had one blue eye and one green eye that both peaked out from wild blonde hair.

The next had a huge yellow seven-point star on his shirt and orange crystals pinned on his sleeves. He had piercing green eyes, bright red hair, and a lot of freckles.

The next had darker skin and long pitch black hair, but ice-blue eyes. He sported a asymmetric green shape on his shirt and a green collar.

Finally a boy with what resembled an orange and bright red explosion on his shirt and orange cuffs on his shirt sleeves and pant legs stepped forward and bowed. A curl of crazy light brown hair fell right in front of his cocoa colored eyes.

If one had looked behind them, they would have seen the dark boy kneeling behind them in complete submission to his newborn Prince.

They spoke in unison, "We are the guardians, advisors, and protectors of the new Prince Sol. We bring to him the powers of light as well as dark, earth as well as sky, fire as well as water, and strength as well as counsel." They each rose their heads.

Then the seven girls approached the Royal Family and curtsied daintily. "As are we the guardians, advisors, protectors, and friends of our baby Princess. We are the princesses of our own respective planets, and represent the personal loyalty of our entire Kingdom to you and whoever may come after. Long live the Children of the Light!"

"I am Sailor Venus, daughter of Love!"

"I am Sailor Mars, daughter of Fire!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter, daughter of Thunder!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, daughter of Ice!"

"I am Sailor Uranus, daughter of the Wind!"

"I am Sailor Neptune, daughter of the Ocean!"

"And I am Sailor Pluto, daughter of Time!"

"We pledge our undying loyalty to the Princess of the Moon and of Light! In every lifetime we shall be faithful!"

_"So the Sailor Senshi now protect Princess Serenity?"_

"Then what happened?"

"Yes, they pledged to be ever loyal to her, and have never broken that promise."

Princess Serenity and Prince Sol grew quickly and ever closer to one another and their guardians as friends. Before anyone knew it, they had caught up to them and every one of them were turning six.

It was to be a huge celebration, for each and every one of the young five-turning-six children so very important to the future of the Kingdom.

But the two older children dressed darkly were not there to attend the party. They had a special duty.

Together they guarded the passageway to the space/time continuum, the Garnet Gate!

And the two slightly older girls in teal could not attend either. They stood at their outer planets, guarding the entire Kingdom from unfriendly outsiders, and welcoming the friendly ones.

__

"Sorta like security guards?"

"Something like that."

But none of the four resented their positions. In fact, they were quite happy. And their Princess, as well as the entire Royal Family, were worth this and more.

It was on this day they did wish they were there, however.

For on this day the Kingdom fell into chaos.


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbye, Daddy

The King of the Sun Kingdom had died. That in itself would have been no problem, he was ready. The problem was that no new King was there to replace him. Without a King, there isn't a government. Without a government, there would be chaos. And the Kingdom of the Sun had only one heir.

King Sol.

Of course Queen Serenity and King Sol did not ever want to part. But now the Kingdom of the Sun and the Kingdom of the Moon were connected. Chaos in one causes chaos in the other.

He had to go.

__

"What? No! They can't be separated!"

"But what will happen to them? And the twins?"

"Shh. Listen."

Heartfelt goodbyes and crying filled the air. They could keep in touch, and they will, but they could never see each other.

Young Prince Sol, or Seth as he was so often called, was to stay on the Moon with his mother and sister. But he and his father had been the only one who bore the mark of the Sun upon his head; everyone else wore a Moon. Of course there were the Sailor Senshi, who wore the mark of their planets, but those planets were ever loyal to the Moon. The Sun, however, was jealous. The two kingdoms never got along perfectly. Now he was the only one.

But that didn't bother him much for one simple reason: his sister. Princess Serenity, or Serena as she was nicknamed, loved him unconditionally. The two stuck together like glue through the hard times. That's the only way they were able to make it through.

And Queen Serenity began spending even more time with her children. They were her saving grace during this time, but at night she could still sometimes be heard sobbing as she laid alone in her big bed.

They tried desperately to stay in touch, so they did. Every day for five years the four talked together for a long time through a picture-phone. So it was very odd when for two weeks they couldn't get a hold of him.

They tried. Everyday they tried. But they never got the slightest of answers from him or even about him. They began to worry.

Until one fateful evening put their minds at rest.

If only it were a peaceful rest.


	8. Chapter 7 The love beyond the jealousy

The light of the Moon shone with the light of the Ginzinshou. Although it had diminished slightly since the departure of King Sol, it was still blinding. And each of Her nine planets seemed to make up for it. They sparkled in the way the had been doing to compensate for Queen Serenity's sadness due to the loss of her husband.

But one star sat in utter darkness. Being the only true star in this system, the believed they deserved the glory that the Moon holds. They had grown to despise the Moon as their minds became full of twisted thoughts and lies they have been fed.

The Sun was dark tonight.

For this was the night they choose to attack!

On the Moon there was no knowledge of that. No bad feelings against the Moon had been felt since the dawn of the Silver Millennium. And of course the last Kingdom expected to feel badly would be the one ruled over by the loving husband of their Queen.

If only they knew he didn't rule anymore.

__

"Wait a minute, how could he not rule there anymore?"

"Isn't he the King."

"Listen and I will explain."

Seth had became very sick. As much as she tried, Queen Serenity had responsibilities as Queen, and was unable to be beside him at all times.

But Serena never once left his side.

She slept right next to him. She cried when he was in pain. She watched over him when he was asleep and talked to him when he was awake. Never did he want something during this time that she did not rush to give him. Some people said she would even give her life for him.

If they only knew how right they were.

Both sets of protectors sat at the door worrying. Seth's', obviously, were worried about the strange disease. Serena's', on the other hand, worried about the way she seemed to be wasting away. She just couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, cried all the time.

Everyone tried to tell her that he will be fine, but everytime they said so she would only cry more. It was like she knew something else.

__

"Poor Princess!"

"Imagine what you would be like if you lost your brother, Nini."

"That's horrible! I love you, smelly brother." her knee-length red hair swung around as she ran to her twin brother and swept him up in an overenthusiastic embrace.

He wrinkles his nose in disgust, "Yuck! Get off me! If you don't sit still, Mama can't finish the story!"

She sat still as a statue.

It was a rather warm night, but the Queen still shuddered. She looks towards the Sun and receives a dangerous premonition. She quickly runs to warn the soldiers of the Moon..

And just barely quickly enough.

They had just prepared them selves with weaponry when the attack befell the Kingdom.

So many fighters ran out from a Sun battleship armed to the teeth. They were all screaming with a hideous blood-lust. But one in front strode silently.

The leader of this revolution!

He wore a simple outfit similar to the outfits worn by the guardians of Prince Sol, except his outfit was navy and had no design or crystals. He had neat blonde hair cut in an army-style crop. The more unnerving feature about him was the complete love for carnage, death, blood, pain, and destruction. He also had no Sun mark on his forehead; instead he had a navy colored four-edged star.

On a closer inspection, so did everyone else!


	9. Chapter 8 Brilliant observation, but a...

Centuries of peace had been wonderful and glorious for the entire Silver Millennium, but it also left the soldiers with very little fighting practice. However, Those of the Sun should have had the same miniscule amount of training, maybe even less, but they showed signs of having been trained since birth!

Another suspicious thing.

But to the soldiers, that was unimportant. They thought it was an insignificant detail, and had no time for insignificant details.

But the eleven-year olds did. The Sailor Senshi, the Sol Soldiers, and the twin Prince and Princess tried desperately to help with the battle, but they were only told they were to young and carried back into the Palace, usually by their parents.

Seth had been able to sit up and talk, although both he and Serena were deathly pale. Serena sat on the windowsill and watched. The eight protectors paced the room nervously. All ten of the pre-teens had parents in this battle to worry about. The room is like a tomb: silent to the point of almost being deadly. The only noises that occasionally broke the silence was a short cough from Seth, a deep sigh from Serena, or a few mumbled angry remarks from some of the soldiers.

Until Serena began yelling out for her friends to come quick and look.

Everyone, even Seth, ran to the long window and peered out. Serena began frantically pointing things out.

"Their leader! He, he has a mark on his forehead that is not from anywhere in our Lunar system! He's an alien! A-and we recognize those fighters as from the Sun, but they don't act like it at all, and they have the same mark! Don't you s-see?" she was so frantic she stuttered slightly, "they've been brainwashed! We're fighting them the wrong way!"

The truth of Serena's brilliant observation dawned on them with a terrific force. But before they could say a thing, she was already gone and running to the only person who could do anything about it.

Her mom.

The Queen.

As she dashed to her mother's chamber, her loose outfit began to spontaneously change to her flowing white and gold princess gown and her Moon mark began to glow brightly, both of which are things only the use of the Ginzinshou could provide you with. Her strides began to take on a long, graceful look, like that of a skilled ballerina. As she ran all who saw her gasped at the view of a true Royal Angel!

She burst past the advanced guards and through her mothers door. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. She ran through every corner of the room. Still no mom. She ran into the kitchen, the dining room, the halls, the library, every tiny area in the Palace. Still couldn't find her.

She eventually thought to peak out the window at the battlefield again.

And screamed at what she saw.

Queen Serenity had been captured!


	10. Chapter 9 The wisdom to beat cowardice

The leader had ran to the front and wrapped his vicious arms around her neck and chest. He pressed his bloodied dagger against her soft throat and laughed maliciously.

She could do nothing but stand still, but she was not afraid.

Again Princess Serenity attempted to run into the battlescene. But this time she simply radiated strength and prestige. Not a one person dared to stop her.

The stars twinkled slowly over her figure. Her hair shone in the dim clear light. The blanched color of her skin and her pure white gown reflected the light with a renewed dignity.

She looked every inch the royalty she was.

"Let her go." her voice dripped with cold determination and bitter force. But the intruder only giggled mockingly. He was one of many who believed she was powerless.

But that was about to change.

"I said let her go. Now." at that point her glow became more from inside her than outside. The stars seemed to lessen in glory, maybe out of comparison to her, perhaps they paused for a while to watch this event take place.

He began to get fearful. He pressed the blade deeper into Queen Serenity's throat. A few drops of crimson blood stood out from her opal skin and her breathing started to become labored.

The fight had reached the point of no return.

Queen Serenity coughed feebly and closed her eyes. Princess Serenity dived up with the renewed hope her mother had just given her. But only the two of them shared a part in this incredible secret.

Princess Serenity placed a hand upon her chest. A blast of silverish energy threw her back as it flew from her clenched fists.

But it didn't hurt her nearly as much as it hurt him.

He was both surprised and weakened. He was able to pull Queen Serenity down, but he had to remove his grip on her. She ran to join her daughter and gripped her hands tightly. The sparkling physical form of the Ginzinshou began to float over their clenched hands.

"Why are you attacking?" both pairs of eyes were devoid of any sort of emotion.

"Kill me if you're going to. I'm not afraid," he spoke bravely and laughed a crazed cackle, but shook with true fear. For like most other villains, he was a true coward in the face of any opposition, "Wait... no..." he almost started crying at that.

"No, death is too easy. And noone benefits from it. What you will do is clean and repair all that you and your minions destroyed."

Queen Serenity beamed with pride at the wisdom of her daughter, who then proceeds to amaze everyone even more.


End file.
